The Infamous Nabiki Tendo?
by piccolabimba
Summary: Nabiki is a successful business woman in downtown Tokyo when she runs into a blast from the past. Post-canon.
1. Summer

The Infamous Nabiki Tendo?

Disclaimer: _Ranma ½ _characters and scenarios are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Other references are cited throughout the work.

**Summer**

Nabiki glanced at the clock as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her back. She had been working on this project for hours and was starving. She saved her progress and got up to poke through the tiny refrigerator in her tiny apartment in Tokyo's Chiyoda City. She had been hired after a college internship at the company she now gave her guts to, Japan Investments Corp. Her first year had been grueling. She quickly distinguished herself from the other new hires with her crack negotiating skills and willingness to work until the job was done. A couple years later and she was actively climbing the corporate ladder.

Nothing was looking very appealing in her small refrigerator. Maybe a walk to find some food would clear out some of the cobwebs. She still had a ways to go before bedtime. Kasumi worried that she 'burned the candle at both ends' with her late nights and early mornings. Nabiki assured her sister that it was only for now. How long 'now' lasted was still up for debate.

Kasumi had been upset when Nabiki hadn't come home after college. Ranma and his father had been gone for a few years and things were moving along nicely. Akane had graduated and had thrown herself into the dojo. Kasumi was married to Dr. Tofu with a little toddling Kitaro to care for at the dojo. She didn't understand how Nabiki could choose a career over her family, to live in the city instead of at the dojo in Furinkan. It had been a bit of a blow up as people started taking sides on Nabiki's life choices, like they had a say! She had cleared out her dorm room and moved into this apartment just about as soon as she was hired at the company. It had been a few months before they were friends again and she had Akane to thank for taking her side. And for her welcome back home for visits. Kasumi got over her hurt quickly and her father learned to understand that she was made for the life she had now.

Her coworkers were a wide variety of workers. Some like herself – driven, cutthroat. Some punched the clock and went home. Others liked to party hard after work – something that Nabiki knew would cut into her productivity. So, while they were out drinking, she went home and worked some more, and her salary proved that the company recognized her contributions.

She wandered down the street from her studio to a tiny ramen restaurant. The noisy streets reminded her that the seat of government seemed to be alive well into the night. The price of a bowl of ramen reminded her that the seat of government had a lot of bigwigs. It was late enough that she double checked her handbag for her pepper spray – people were crazy – but early enough that there were still people there, swilling sake and downing ramen. There was a table full of big cheeses in the corner that seemed to be summoning the waitress a lot. She rolled her eyes. Typical. This was exactly why she never went out this late. Her food arrived and she picked up her chopsticks to dig in. She was one bite in when she saw a figure stop at her table in her peripheral vision. She groaned internally at the stranger who thought it was appropriate to interrupt people while they were eating.

"Nabiki Tendo?" His voice carried a hint of recognition and astonishment. Great. Who was this now?

She looked up to see who was talking to her, starting at the waist of the tall man. He was dressed traditionally in a men's kimono, not always completely unusual so close to the capital. When she got to his face, she dropped her chopsticks. "Kuno?" his hesitant expression changing to one of relief and he smiled.

"May I join you?" She could only nod a bit in a daze and he slid into the spot across from her. "How are you? Do you come here often?" she was still getting her bearings at his questions. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! How is your family?" Why was he so… interested? So… normal? Nabiki was fairly certain that she could have lived her whole life without seeing Tatewaki Kuno again and been just fine. What was he doing here, across from her in a ramen shop in Chiyoda City? She finally found her voice.

"Wow, Kuno—" her old nickname of 'Kuno-baby' didn't seem appropriate with this man, "-san, you really surprised me by being here. I'm fine. I live nearby and stepped out for something to eat. What are you doing here?" He smiled at the waitress as she passed by and she returned the smile. Ah, Kuno and women.

"Another ramen, please" she scurried off to fill his order and he turned his attention back to Nabiki. "You live here? In Chiyoda?" she nodded at his somewhat rhetorical question. "I am in this area on business. It sounds fancy, but I had to shake some hands at the capital this evening and stopped in here to grab a bite to eat." Nabiki felt her eyebrow raise.

"They didn't feed you at that shindig? What kind of a deal is that?"

"Well, they had snacks and tea, but nothing hearty."

"Hence the ramen."

"Exactly!" He dimpled at her. Really? That man dared to try his charms on her? She picked up her chopsticks and took another bite. She was hungry, after all. His food arrived, along with a small bottle of sake and two bowls. The waitress was actually blushing.

"On the house," she murmured as she set them down and fled. This made Nabiki chortle into her noodles.

"Been here before, Kuno?" If he was getting free stuff, she could be part of that.

"Maybe once or twice." His grin belied another story.

"Well, now you have to tell me." She listened to his story about knowing a guy who knows the guy who own the restaurant and ate her supper. She kind of liked this grown-up version of a truly agonizing teen. What an odd coincidence that they would reunite after so many years here, at a ramen shop in Chiyoda City.

In spite of her rather weak protests, he paid the bill and insisted on walking her home. At the door to her building, she thanked him and turned towards the entrance when he briefly touched her forearm, making her attention snap back at him.

"It was great to see you, Nabiki. Can I contact you next time I'm in the area?" Why not? It was unlikely to be soon. Plus, she never gave him her number.

"Sure, that'd be fine." His grin was a little stronger than she was expecting. He waited until she got into the building before walking away.

* * *

A week later, 'Kuno Baby' buzzed her phone. The picture was old and grainy – she had snapped it while he was charging someone with his bokken

_Dinner tonight? Sushi on me._

She couldn't help but stare. How did he get her number? She was sure to change it when she got her new job and new life in the city. She had _not_ given out the number to everyone in her contact list. Nabiki liked having the ability to contact virtually everyone she had ever known without them being able to contact her. She glanced around her cubicle. Who is the leak? The only logical answer was Kasumi. Did Kuno actually contact her sister to get her number? That was almost pathetic. Going to dinner with him was a little more than she had bargained for, but hey, she would eat a free meal. He would probably pick a good place.

_I like sushi. Pick me up at my place at 7:30. _

_It's a date._

What to do with this version of Kuno but to eat as many free meals as he would pay for? It was time to pick out a stunning outfit.


	2. Fall

All characters from _Ranma 1/2 _belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The _Akabeko_ and everything about it is liberally borrowed from_Rurouni Kenshin _by Nobuhiro Watsuki_._

**Fall**

Nabiki started tracking Tatewaki's invitations. He texted her to meet him for dinner about every ten days. She was good with that, yet it bothered her that she was keeping track. Surprisingly, he wasn't the worst company she'd ever had and he picked nice places. She wasn't sure of his angle though. He seemed to genuinely enjoy dinner out with her. She always dressed up because she knew that he would be in formal, traditional clothes and it looked good on him. One night he had shown up in a business suit and she almost didn't recognize him. "Who are you and what have you done with Tatewaki?" she had asked him when she came out her building door. He had liked that. Maybe it was the calling him by his first name that he liked.

It was several months in to all this when she got a text as she was leaving work.

_Sukiyaki at the Akabeko tomorrow night?_

She quickly searched 'Akabeko' online and was a little surprised with what she read on their website:

_The Akabeko is one of Tokyo's oldest and most beloved sukiyaki houses. Established in the Meiji Era, Akabeko continues a tradition begun by its founder, Sekihara Tae. The Akabeko has remained in the Sekihara family through the generations. The Akabeko has a strong sense of tradition that you can feel as you walk through the door and sit in our traditional booths. Experience the best of what Tokyo has to offer at Akabeko. Visit our sister location, the Shirobeko in Kyoto.*_

The pictures looked like something out of a history book and they certainly seemed to charge for that sukiyaki. Swanky.

_Sounds like a place requiring a kimono._

_ I'm betting on it. ;)_

_ I'll be ready at 6._

_ Good. See you then._

When she got to her apartment, there was a package was waiting for her. It was from a kimono shop in Ginza.

_Nabiki,_

_Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of your time._

_ Tatewaki_

He had to have bought this before she agreed. He was so cocky! Like she couldn't have possibly turned him down. As she peeled back the layers of tissue paper to reveal beautiful blue silk with a subtle brown and gold horizontal stripe pattern, she gasped at the quality. The under layer was a deep red. It was the perfect blend of modern and traditional. The brown, gold, and red obi matched perfectly. She was a little taken aback by this gift. She knew the Kunos had money, but this must have cost over 30,000¥. What was the meaning of this? Why was Kuno sending her gifts? Was the fact that he was sending her clothes some sort of message? While never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, it was suspicious.

She tried to shrug it off. This is what she wanted, right? Someone else to foot the bills while she did what she liked? Who better to foot her bills than someone rich and willing? But _Kuno_?

* * *

"So, why are we here, exactly?" The Akabeko was everything it had promised to be. They were seated in a raised booth with a table that was more like a three-sided room. Nabiki knelt on her side in the new kimono that Kuno had sent. He had greeted her with a long gaze and respectable compliment. It bothered her that he liked seeing her wear what he had bought for her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The man himself was impeccably dressed in a kimono, although he probably had several suits of these types of clothes.

He slowly set down the dish he held as he answered. "To have sukiyaki at the historic Akabeko."

"That's not what I mean, Kuno, and you know it. Why do you keep inviting me to dinner? I mean, I won't turn down a free evening out, but still. What is this about?" Why was she such an idiot? He poured them both more tea as he answered.

"Perhaps I enjoy good food and good company." She looked at him closely.

"I don't think anyone has ever accused me of being good company." She smirked at his expression. He just shrugged.

"Well then, people are idiots." He set the teapot down. Couldn't argue there. She would take it, for now.

Every time they met, Nabiki made it a point to ask about the reason he was in the area. The hour or so train ride to Nerima was enough to deter most people from venturing so far out of their normal way to come to this area without express need. He nearly always had a vague answer. He had to sign something or shake a few official hands. She learned that he had invested some of the fortune into kendo and keeping the ancient arts alive through the Kuno Cultural Foundation that he had founded about three years ago. They provided grants and loans to schools that taught traditional arts, as well as organized demonstrations and other cultural events. Her ears pricked up at that. She may be able to use it to help out her own family in the future.

They never talked about the past. About his previous infatuation with her sister, his contempt of Ranma. About how Kuno used to speak so ridiculously formally and thought so highly of himself. He was none of those things, now. Sometimes in all this, Nabiki wondered what had happened to keep him from turning into some demented version of his own father, Principal Kuno. It must have been something truly drastic to cause such a change in such a small amount of time.

When they were together, Nabiki did a lot of listening, storing information away and inserting her own wry comments into the mix. She could play the companion, since that's what he said this was. Companionship. She asked him questions that had him revealing more about his personal life than he might have otherwise told her. But, the true purpose for the gifts and evenings out remained a mystery.

The night grew long and the waitress came by a dozen times to refill drinks and clear plates. Nabiki found herself missing their silent actions and it seemed that the dishes disappeared as if by magic. After the main meal was cleared, they were brought tea and sweets. Nabiki wasn't quite sure what happened to them, either. How was it that she was enjoying this night so much? Was it the fine clothes and good food? Did they make Kuno bearable? Or was it as she had started to notice with all the other times, simply an enjoyable time in his company?

Finally, the last sip was gone and the last cake was eaten. Kuno focused his eyes on her and smiled. "Ready to go, Nabiki?" why was her name so smooth on his tongue? She blamed the two bowls of sake she had with dinner. An hour ago. She nodded and moved to get up. By the time she was standing, his hand was out and he was helping her step down from the lightly raised platform where they had been sitting. She was about to inquire about the bill when she saw the small card on the table and was again caught off guard*. Wasn't it presumptuous to presume that an establishment would simply send him a bill? But then, for someone raised as Kuno had been, she supposed there were some things he just expected to be done. The waitress bid them farewell with a smile and bow, never once questioning the lack of payment. How intriguing. Was this how he bought everything? She cast back in her memory to their various dinners and could only recall him paying for that first one. Sneaky sneaky.

* * *

*This somewhat old-timey practice is here described as outlined in _Enjoy Japan_: _A Personal and Highly Unofficial Guide_ by Walt Sheldon.

* * *

As she slid into his car that night to go home, she was struck by the companionable silence that rested between them as she contemplated the evening.

She wasn't expecting it. The handsome man who she had known for so long had a bit of longing in his eyes. He lingered over her words, watched her face, and silently tried to find ways to please her. The kimono. The meals. The drives around the city. The light touches that were completely unnecessary. She knew he was reserved in some things. He wasn't sharp in the way that she was. She wanted so many things, things that he could give her. They pulled up at her gate and he jumped out to get her door. He gave her one of his charming smiles as he bid her goodnight. She headed into the building.

As she waited for the elevator, she suddenly thought of the geisha. Trained to entertain. Of their patrons who kept them in nice houses and silks, enjoying their companionship in public and private. Geisha were not wives; they were loved for their talents and the way they could charm. She wasn't that way. She found relief in that angle. No one would mistake her for a woman who made his comfort and ease her priority.

There was a give and take with Kuno. No, it was take. She had him chasing her around Chiyoda City. How did that happen? What was really going on here? So much introspection was unusual for her and was getting on her nerves. She got to her apartment and automatically turned on her laptop. Number crunching and curt emails she could do, not figuring out whatever-this-was with Tatewaki.

There was a knock at the door. It certainly seemed late for a delivery and she made a point of not getting to know the neighbors. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see the man who had dropped her off less than a half an hour ago and who had been in her thoughts so recently. She had yet to change out of the kimono and now she was glad she hadn't. Seeing Kuno in her PJs was not the impression she wanted to give. He seemed discomposed, like he was holding in more words than was physically comfortable.

"I am terribly sorry to intrude on you, Nabiki, but I need to talk to you." He was waiting for an invitation into her apartment. They had been at Akabeko for hours, why hadn't he said it there? "Privately, if you don't mind." She decided to go for nonchalance as she opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come in.

"What's up?" He toed off his shoes and stepped into the room. He seemed to take up too much space in there. He seemed to think so too. He was briefly distracted from why he was there to comment on it.

"How do you live in this shoebox?" He cast a disparaging glare at the tight corners of the room. She sighed as she got up and turned on the electric tea kettle.

"Sit down, Kuno." He knelt at her low table, hands on his knees. She got two cups down and ready for the hot water before sitting down across from him. "What's going on? I just saw you." She tried to come across as disinterested, bored even. He leaned across the table, arms propping him up.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your question earlier. About what we are doing."

"You said food and companionship. I took it, we're good."

"It's not true," she raised an eyebrow at him "I mean, it's true but it's not the whole truth." He took a steadying breath. Uh oh. What's this? She waited to see what kind of hole he would dig for himself. "I like you more than that, Nabiki. I find reasons to come here as often as I can. I enjoy our time together and my trips home are spent planning the next time I get to see you." She couldn't help staring at him. "I thought since you kept accepting, that meant that you enjoyed our time as well, and not just for the free food. I was okay with that, all this time, but after tonight… I wanted to know if I have a real shot with you. Do I, Nabiki?" she blinked at him, taking this all in. He was leaning across the table, trying to judge her face after his impassioned speech.

The electric kettle finished boiling and she turned from him to pour it over the tea in each cup and gather her wits about her. She barely registered his distracted thanks as he sat back with his cup of tea, her thoughts systematically thinking through the question. Some of those thoughts were unanswered questions, but at least she knew some of them. What angle to go with on this one? She ran a few responses through her mind as she blew on the hot tea in her hand. 'I already thought we were dating' was evasive, 'I'm surprised as well at how much I enjoy your company' was too honest. 'I'm only in it for the food and presents, thanks' was a lie. She wasn't above lying, but it wasn't quite right. This was her chance to get rid of him once and for all. Much easier than it had been for her sister. The truth was, she always did have a soft spot for 'Kuno-baby' as she had nicknamed him in junior high. She had never been jealous of his ridiculous attentions. She had preferred the role she had played as a broker fueling him with unattainable dreams. So, she decided to go with something somewhat vague and yet surprisingly honest. This probably wouldn't go on forever, so it wouldn't impinge on her plans.

"I'm not sure, but I'm having a nice time." The long wait had been hard on Kuno, she could tell. That, of all answers, staggered him. It took a few moments and sips of tea for him to reply.

"Not sure? Has Nabiki Tendo ever been not sure about anything before?" his serious face cracked a small smile.

"Believe me, it's a new sensation for myself as well. Don't get cocky, but I think this uncertainty is your fault." She hardly saw him move and he was beside her. He was remarkably graceful for a man.

"That means I have a shot. Nabiki Tendo, from now on, please consider our outings as dates with the intention of wooing you." She shot him a glance that indicated her mild displeasure at his language.

"So that wasn't what was happening all this time?"

"It was. I'm just being more overt now." That made her laugh. This still shouldn't be a problem, just a diversion.

"Give it your best shot, Kuno-baby. It won't be easy." His small smile turned into a grin.

"I'm counting on it."


	3. Winter

**Winter**

Nabiki made a point of visiting her family in Nerima once a month. Not only was it a part of the deal struck so many years ago with her sister to be around the family, but she missed them. She even liked her little nephew, Kitaro. Plus, he was easy to train and was a good little slave. The hour train ride from Chiyoda to Nerima made some impact on this decision. It was also the one weekend she worked less than usual. And with this sudden decrease in hours working and increase of hours with a certain aristocrat, she needed all the time she could get.

She stopped at a few shops along the way home from work Friday night, looking for a little gift for her five-year-old nephew, Kitaro. She had been buying him little statues of the seven lucky gods, one at a time, made of different materials and painted in bright colors. This was the last one and she search several shops before finding the one Hotei that appealed to her most. The fat god of fortune she bought was a heavier one, carved from wood, his large sack of possessions propping him up. As she stepped out of the shop into the darkening early evening of early winter, tucking the little statue into her bag, she nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry!" She barely looked up before dodging and continuing on, gently easing her hand into the pocket of her jacket where she kept her pepper spray.

"Nabiki!" She looked up to see who had called her name. The man she had bumped into was none other than Tatewaki Kuno.

"Kuno!" surprise covered her face, "I didn't know you were in town?" It came out as a question. How often did he come to town and not tell her? He looked a little fidgety, but quickly recovered, taking her arm in his and set them walking towards her apartment.

"I'm sorry, it was so last minute, and I didn't know if I would have the chance to see you while in town." They had stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. He took the opportunity to glance her way. Nabiki wasn't too thrilled with how she felt. After all, why should she care if he came to town and didn't tell her? "What are you up to?" she held up the little Hotei statue.

"Buying a gift for my nephew. I'm going to visit tomorrow for the weekend." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If you are going to Nerima tomorrow, why do we not travel together? I will take a hotel tonight and meet you at your apartment in the morning. What do you think?" What _did_ she think? The idea of Kuno and home together never crossed her mind. Of course, what difference did it make? They would part ways at the station. So, she shrugged.

"Sure, I'm taking the 9 o'clock." He grinned.

"Pick you up at 8 then."

"Great!" she keyed into her apartment building and headed upstairs to pack and get some last-minute work done before bed.

* * *

She should have known the train ride to Nerima with Kuno would not involve her usual plan of working through the ride. She certainly couldn't have her laptop out while he was talking to her. She sighed. So much work lost.

He sat across from her, his favorite spot, and filled her in on the Kuno Cultural Foundation. Apparently, they were putting together an exhibition of the arts soon and were looking for corporate sponsors. This caught her attention. "Are you asking me to propose my company sponsors this event?" he looked taken aback.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of asking you that. I was just telling you what we are doing." She considered this. It could be a good opportunity for the company. Show some local interest and earn some favor throughout Tokyo - and with her boss.

"Would you be opposed to me making a proposal for sponsorship? I think it might fit one of our yearly goals."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?" He seemed intrigued by the idea.

"We're not related, and people don't need to know our relationship is more than business." He looked inordinately pleased at that. "Plus, who you know is a major part of business. And fundraising." she winked at him.

"Sure, if you are willing, I would love to have Japan Investments Corp. as a sponsor." She whipped out her laptop and opened a notepad.

"Tell me more about the exhibition." The hour pasted easily, and they were soon approaching Furinkan station. Just before they were about to get off, Kuno asked if someone was coming to pick her up at the station.

"Not usually, but it's not far, I just walk."

"Please, allow me to walk with you." She didn't feel that this was a great idea. It was a scenario she was not prepared for. She could handle Tatewaki Kuno in Chiyoda, but wasn't so sure she was ready to bring him home as her…date? Boyfriend? She turned to him.

"Come on now, Kuno. I know you probably have a car here or are getting picked up. It's silly for you to walk to the dojo. A shadow passed over his face.

"You don't want them to know. They don't know about us." her hesitation was confirmation enough for him. He seemed downright offended. She tried to explain.

"It's just different here, Kuno. I don't think I'm ready to let my Chiyoda life spill into my Nerima life." He just nodded and stood to get off the train.

"I understand. I will not interfere with your Nerima life. Thank you for allowing me to ride with you on the train today." When had she started worrying about his feelings? The train stopped and Kuno stepped off onto the platform. She quickly followed.

"Tatewaki," she caught up with him and put a hand on his arm. She had at least caught his attention. "Listen…"

"AUNTIE!" A small person about the height of her knees wrapped his arms around her with a squeal. Kasumi was right behind him. She greeted her sister with a hug and then turned her attention to the man trying to walk away.

"Hello Kuno-san, how are you today?" He bowed slightly to the eldest Tendo woman. It was nearly impossible to be rude to Kasumi.

"Well, thank you. Nabiki-san and I happened to be on the same train – an oddity that would be remarkable if we didn't both have reason to travel here. I am just surprised it didn't happen before." He shifted his gaze to the small child trying to get a glimpse of the 'prize' in Nabiki's bag. "Your child, Kasumi-san?"

"What a happy coincidence! Yes, Kitaro." The little boy looked to his mother at the mention of his name.

"Mama?" the boy asked, momentarily distracted from his aunt's bag. Nabiki stood up and watched the strange scene.

"Please come say hello to Kuno-san." He trotted over and bowed quickly.

"Hello, Kuno-san," the little voice stumbled over his name. Kuno bowed back.

"Greetings, Ono-san." The little boy giggled at his formality. She extended a hand to the boy.

"Come now, Kitaro-chan, we need to head home." She directed her gaze back to Kuno and smiled. "It was lovely to see you again, Kuno-san. Perhaps we will see you again soon?" She quickly glanced at her sister, noting her odd behavior around the man. He smiled politely.

"Perhaps, Kasumi-san. Goodbye, Nabiki-san" He nodded to both women and then deftly turned on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction. Nabiki felt about two inches tall. She shook it off and followed her sister and nephew, glancing back at his retreating figure when no one was looking. She quickly texted him.

_Thank you. _

She almost added 'sorry', but that was _not_ Nabiki Tendo.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kasumi was at the table with Nabiki, the latter with her laptop out, pretending to work. Her sister reached over and tapped her on the arm. "You know the rules.*" Nabiki sighed as she closed the lid. Kasumi inched a cup of tea towards her sister.

"What was what about?"

"You and Kuno-san on the train." Kasumi innocently sipped her tea and stared down her younger sister.

"We were both on the train."

"On purpose?" Sip.

"We both wanted to get to Nerima."

"Did you sit together?" Sip.

"We were in the same car." Not technically a lie.

"Did you talk?" Sip.

"Some." She was getting tired of the 20 questions.

"Has he called you recently?"

"So, it was you!" Nabiki was a little gratified with finding the leak of her personal information. "Why are you giving out my phone number, anyway?" Kasumi smiled and set down her cup.

"When a friend calls and asks for your number, I shouldn't tell them?"

"Friend? Do you not remember what he was like?"

"He seems to have matured."

"You couldn't have known that!"

"He sounded so nice on the phone. So, what did he want to talk about when he called?"

"He didn't call." Kasumi sipped while Nabiki picked at her nails. "Okay, he texted." There was a gleam in Kasumi's eye.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on now, Nabiki. I know you must have seen him before today, you were acting so strangely!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She shut jumped up, scooped up her computer, and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

*the terms of Nabiki's visits are outlined in a companion story of mine, _Sister, Sister._

* * *

It was nearing dinner time and Nabiki passed through the kitchen to grab a snack. She was caught by the kitchen queen herself. "Dinner is almost ready, Nabiki." How did she do that without stopping what she was doing? Nabiki put the chips back in the cupboard and went out into the garden.

The family was assembled at the table when Kitaro entered with an impeccably dressed Kuno carrying a lovely fruit basket. "It's Kuno-san" the boy declared, before taking his seat at the table next to his father. The assembled group, minus Tofu and Kitaro, stared at the visitor.

"Greetings, everyone." He bowed quickly. Nabiki was floored. What was he doing here? Then she was a little angry. Did he just show up here to get back at her for earlier? Akane's jaw was slack and her father was bug-eyed. Kasumi came in with the rice cooker. She didn't seem surprised.

"Kuno-san! I am so glad you decided to join us!"

"Thank you for inviting me." Kasumi took the fruit basket and exclaimed over it before setting it down on a side table. Nabiki felt his eyes on her as she shifted her gaze to the table. How was this going to go down? She started running possible scenarios. Her mind was interrupted when he sat down next to her.

"Hello, Nabiki." His voice was lower, but polite. She glanced up at him.

"Hi Kuno." Akane was still staring. Nabiki shot her a glare and she looked away. He seemed to sit a little closer to her than was strictly necessary. Irritating man.

Dinner continued on, everyone shaking off the tension, until the doctor asked nonchalantly, "Kuno-san, how long have you and Nabiki been dating?" All eating stopped and all eyes turned to their side of the table. He sent the slightly panicked but feigning indifference Nabiki a look before answering.

"We're not – "She jumped in, hoping to stave off his answer.

"About 4 months." He cut in. She could feel his smirk at her discomfort.

The table as a whole just about blew up. Nabiki suddenly found herself the center of all gazes. Now, to deny or go along? Given Kuno's past, she could easily escalate this game and brush it off as another of his crazy fantasies. She opened her mouth to do so when he caught her eye. Under his show of bravado, she saw something fragile, and maybe it was more than his ego. Their relationship was suddenly at a crossroads and she had the feeling that such words from her now would wreak whatever they had going on together for good. If she denied him now, she may never see him again. Was that what she wanted?

So, she shrugged. "Something like that." The staring didn't lessen, but it was the tiny smile on Tatewaki's lips that mattered. "It certainly took you all long enough to figure it out!"

Akane regained herself first. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

She shrugged again. "You never asked."

Kasumi was all smiles. "Well, I think it's wonderful!"

Father cleared his throat. "Let's not let the food get cold!" He returned to eating and everyone else followed suit.


	4. Spring

**Spring**

It was too much, too far. It was business suit Tatewaki, the one not constrained by tradition and family history. They were on a rock in the East Gardens of the Imperial Palace, under a surprisingly leafy tree, bursting with the promises of spring. The rock seemed almost hidden from view, especially with the evening heavy around them. They had been talking about the gardens that surrounded them, where they had spent the day playing tourist, enjoying the guided tour through the grounds. She thought he would have gone more traditional in the clothing department due to the location, but as he explained in his text, he didn't want tourists asking him too many questions. He texted more now, after their conversation in her apartment. Not just plans, but little things. Observations of the day, checking in with her. Reminders of how much he looked forward to seeing her on their next meeting. It was nice. It was distractingly nice.

Nabiki was laughing that the memory of one poor soul who got lost and wandered into a restricted area around the palace and found himself being led away by guards. Then, without pretense or warning, Tatewaki leaned forward and landed a small, quiet kiss on her lips. He didn't pull back, but stayed close, leaning on his arm, waiting for her response. She wasn't sure, again. The kiss had been a surprise. He obviously wanted her to reply in kind, but she wasn't sure. It was too much, too far. The physicality opened a whole other arena of their relationship, one she wasn't ready to dive into yet. She certainly found Kuno attractive – he met the ideal of many girls with his height and strong build. He sure looked good in a suit. Maybe there was just too much between them. When she didn't respond right away, he pulled back, cleared his throat and asked her forgiveness for his rudeness. He took it as rejection, rather than just bad timing. He had no way to know her thoughts. She watched him as he straightened and stood, offering his hand to help her to her feet. "Time to get you home, I think. It's been a long day."

She tried to change the mood. "It's been a great day, Tatewaki." That mollified him a bit. Business suit Kuno had become Tatewaki in her mind, and he liked being called by his first name. She wondered if he noticed that what she called him tended to correlate with his clothing.

"I'm glad you think so." She found herself wanting to give him something, some encouragement. She wasn't ready to kiss him maybe, but she took his arm after he let go of her hand. She held back a comment that would make it less than it was. He caught on and put a hand amicably on her own as they walked out of the park and towards her building. He left her at her door with a gentle goodbye and turned to leave when she had gotten inside.

As he turned away, she couldn't help but watch his retreating form, moving a tad bit slower than usual. Ah, screw it. She couldn't let him leave like that. She pulled open the door and jogged to catch him at the gate, butterflies filling her stomach and hands trembling with nerves. Nabiki Tendo, nervous? She nipped his sleeve between two fingers and pulled him under the tree in the tiny garden in front of the building. Hands on his shoulders she stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips. Her plan was to kiss him and then run back inside. Her mind started to run through scenarios of how this could go when it was stopped in its tracks. His response was immediate. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her quick kiss with a hot one. His eagerness was palpable and his elation tangible. The butterflies in her stomach didn't subside as he kissed her like a man with pent up feelings. It was a bigger display of affection than she was anticipating. When he pulled back, he was breathing hard, but then she realized, so was she. If this was a manga, he would have stars in his eyes. If he was Ryoga Hibiki, he would have taken out the tree they were standing under by now. "To kiss you, my soul plays with fire" his low voice intoned as his eyes searched her face. She couldn't help smirk at that. "What changed your mind?" he asked. Did he really have to ask that? As she opened her mouth to answer, he cut in, "wait, don't answer that." He looked a little sheepish and smiled. "Good night, Tendo Nabiki, I had a wonderful time with you today."

"And I with you, Kuno Tatewaki." He gave her one more quick kiss before letting her go. He stayed under the tree while she went back into the building. She turned to glance back at him through the front window and saw him almost running out the gate.

The next morning, a bouquet of flowers was delivered to her door with a card,

_Thank you for the lovely outing yesterday. _

_Tatewaki._

* * *

Nabiki tapped her fingers, watching the faces of the department in charge of community engagement. After nearly a month of assembling the pieces, primarily supplied by her sister's grant proposal and photos of katas, along with paperwork and plans from the office of Tatewaki Kuno, President of the Kuno Cultural Foundation, Nabiki had presented her proposal for Japan Investments Corp.'s involvement in a cultural exhibition in the Nerima Ward of Tokyo.

Fujita-san, the chairman, spoke first. "What I don't understand, Tendo-san, is how you even found out about this opportunity to begin with. It seems such a small scale, even if it took up the entire ward of Nerima."

She nodded, pretending she understood, but buying her rapid thoughts time to assemble an answer that wasn't "it's my boyfriend's project and my family's dojo." Japan Investments Corp. doesn't care about her personal life. She had outlined the benefits in her presentation: cultural celebration, community involvement, the possibility of attracting business from the local proprietors.

"Japan Investments Corp. is always looking for community projects, Fujita-san. I learned about this particular opportunity from the president, Tatewaki Kuno, on a train about a month ago. We happened to be sharing a car and I overheard him talking about the project and made my inquiries. Since then, I have been looking into the foundation and have been impressed with what I found. I believe this corporate sponsorship is an excellent investment. As these demonstrations grow, as I have no doubt they will, Japan Investments Corp. should be part of it.

"Meeting on a train, eh? That seems pretty coincidental." She shrugged at this irrelevant observation.

"Thank you, Tendo-san. We will consider your proposal. Thank you for bringing this opportunity to our attention." Nabiki smiled, bowed, and took herself and her presentation materials out of the room standing tall. She couldn't help but smirk to herself. It was as good as done.

* * *

Since that first kiss, Kuno seemed to take every opportunity he could get to give her one. Not that she was complaining. From soft, quick kisses at the end of a date at her door to hot ones followed by his lips trailing down her neck in his car, under trees, and in dark corners. Interestingly, 'Tatewaki' was usually responsible for the later kind. The propriety of public could be breached in areas where he knew fewer people and he was less constrained by duty. He was careful to never embarrass her in public and she never saw a reason to stop him. It was delicious to kiss him, more so than she ever thought it would be. His warm hands on her face, waist, and back made her blush. Her, Nabiki Tendo, blush!

At work she was the Ice Queen. Her coworkers said she needed a life and her clients simply assumed her work _was_ her life. Little did they know that a certain man could melt her rather quickly. She was always careful to keep him separate from work. No need to give those people anything over her. She was his date to events, and he proudly introduced her to some pretty swanky people. He never called her his girlfriend, lover, or lady. He always introduced her by name. As in "Mori-san, please meet Tendo Nabiki. Nabiki, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Mori Kogoro*." However, there was no doubt that she was with him at these events. He was always nearby, ready to scare off any boisterous interns or bridge a gap between her and an older, disapproving lady.

* * *

*I'm winking at _you_, _Case Closed_.

* * *

Nabiki opened her door following the quick rap.

"Hey Kuno-b—"

She was suddenly engulfed a hug, his warm breath brushing her temple as he declared, "you are truly wonderful, woman!" and kissed her soundly. It was enough to put any woman off her game, even Nabiki Tendo – if only a little. He pulled away, a grin on his face. As her mind cleared, she blinked as she pulled him into the room.

"What's this about?" He gave his customary, silent disapproval of her 'shoebox' before producing an envelope.

"Do read, my love." She blanched at this endearment. "I can only thank _you_ for this, for no one else could do it!" She opened the letter, basking a little in the praise. It was from Japan Investments Corp.

_Kuno-san,_

_It has come to our attention that you are searching for corporate sponsors for the cultural event to take place in Furinkan of Nerima Ward of Tokyo in the coming spring. If it pleases you, Japan Investments Corporation would be honored to be part of your sponsorship team. We believe in cultural and community endeavors and your event interests us greatly. Please contact my assistant, Sanjo Megumi, to set up a meeting regarding our involvement in your event._

_Best Wishes,_

_Fujito Tomo_

_Chair of Community Involvement_

_Japan Investments Corporation_

Nabiki couldn't hold back her smirk as she read. She could feel him radiating excitement beside her. When she looked up, he was still grinning. "Will my lady graciously accept a dinner out with this unworthy one as thanks for this feat?" She folded up the letter, put it in its envelope, and handed it back to him.

"Certainly." She stood. "Where shall we go?" He winked at her.

"How do you feel about ramen? I know a great place."

"Only if you get us more free sake." He opened the door and gestured out.

"I shall see what can be arranged."

* * *

More sake was consumed than initially supposed. The already handsome man across the table was getting more so with every sip. Nabiki didn't drink often, and it showed. After emptying her cup, she set it back down and set her gaze on him. Better to stop while she could still (mostly) think straight. He caught her gaze and slowly set down his as well. A moment of silence hung between them. Then, he nodded and summoned the waitress. Minutes later, they were walking in the fresh air. She stiffened as he slid an arm around her, but relaxed as they continued to walk.

In true Tatewaki style, he pulled her under the tree in the front garden of her building and in that cover, kissed her. "You know I love you, right Nabiki?" those words shut her down faster than turning off a light switch. A scene burst through her (somewhat foggy) mind of a teen Kuno, running to attack her sister, yelling about his 'love' for her. As they didn't share thoughts, he was surprised when she pushed him away and stomped to the door, him barely catching it before racing after her up the stairs. He caught up with her just as her key was turning in the lock of her apartment door. He caught her wrist.

"Let go of me, Kuno!" She growled.

"Tell me what is wrong." He demanded. She looked into his beautiful eyes full of concern.

"Save your declarations of love for some one more gullible than me." She pushed the door open, but caught ear of his last words as she slipped in and shut the door.

"But it's true…" She leaned against it, breathing hard. Blame it on the alcohol, but she felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. How could she let this happen? Tatewaki was going to be her ruin. All of her plans, her dreams of getting to the top were going to be toppled by that man. She hadn't realized she had been losing focus until that declaration. She had to have known, someplace in her mind that this was happening. Of course, she did. What did she expect, really? Their futures were incompatible. She wanted to stay in Chiyoda where she was excelling. Did being with him require her to leave? Discard her dream?

She half expected him to misjudge the situation and knock on her door, but he seemed to have some sense, for when she looked thought the peephole, he was walking dejectedly down the hall. She heard her phone ding. Probably from Kuno. She picked it up to turn off the volume and the text came up automatically.

_I'm sorry, it was not my intention to upset you. _As she held the phone, it dinged again.

_I just wanted you to know how I feel. _She threw the phone on the bed in disgust before flopping on it herself.

* * *

"Tendo-san, Fujita-san asked me to invite you to a client meeting today at 11 if you are free." Nabiki checked her calendar.

"Looks okay. Say, Megumi, who is the client?"

"Hmm… looks like Kuno Cultural Foundation."

"Thank you, Megumi." Nabiki hung up and let her head fall in her hands.

A week had passed since she last saw Kuno and he had let her severely alone. She could admire that he refused to beg, but part of her wanted him to reach out again. His last text had said 'please call me when you have forgiven me.' And now she would have to see him in a matter of hours. Of course, they were talking about the sponsorship. They wanted her there because connections matter and she had proposed this in the first place.

As the time ticked closer, she could feel the nerves twisting in her belly. This surprised her. Nervousness was _not_ Nabiki Tendo. When it was time for the meeting, she took a breath, checked her hair and lipstick, and walked into that room like a pro. She still wanted the sponsorship and would not make it harder for him. She wouldn't give herself away, either. As soon as she stepped into the room, she felt his gaze. She directed her attention to Fujita-san, the community engagement chair who had invited her.

"Thank you for joining us, Tendo-san." She bowed.

"Thank you for the invitation." He gestured to Kuno.

"You remember Kuno Tatewaki, right? Kuno-san, your champion, Tendo Nabiki. Her proposal got us all here today." Upon introductions, Kuno stood.

"I am in your debt, Tendo-san, for taking such action on my behalf."

"Thank you, Kuno-san, for your efforts to preserve our cultural heritage." His steady gaze was unnerving. She was relieved when his focus was diverted by the chairman.

"Now, Kuno-san, can you give us an idea of how this exhibition will look?"

* * *

Why was he so attractive? Nabiki was diligently nodding, interjecting, and taking notes. She was glad for the task, for watching Tatewaki (for he was dressed as the influential, modern man that he was) was magnificent. He laid out his plan succinctly while neatly avoided the topics of Nabiki as his girlfriend and the Tendo dojo as her family's business. Well, the dojo was listed as a potential exhibitor. Fujita-san scanned the list of potential participants so quickly, he paid no mind to the Tendo name. Nabiki saw it. It seemed in bold to her:

**Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Tendo Soun, Master.**

She smirked a bit at that. It was common knowledge in Nerima that her father was master in name only. It was Akane who really ran the place.

"What do you think, Tendo-san?" Fujita nodded at the list in her hand. He seemed to want her input. If she didn't screw this one up, she might be offered a position in this department. She scanned the page again.

"It looks like a good list – if you can get them all, Kuno-san." He smiled politely but she didn't miss the warmth in his eyes.

"I think it is certainly possible, Tendo-san. I am known in the community and this exhibition can only be good for their businesses."

"I would be interested in your marketing plan." He nodded.

"Certainly. Perhaps over lunch?" Perhaps the moment for an olive branch had arrived? He turned to Fujita-san. "This afternoon, maybe?" Fujita stood up.

"Thank you, Kuno-san, but I have an appointment." He turned to Nabiki. "Tendo-san, why don't you take some notes on the marketing and send me a summary." She was a little floored by this development and avoided the eagerness in Tatewaki's face.

"I will have to check my calendar, sir" she replied coolly. Don't give these guys the idea she was free all the time! He nodded to her.

"Of course." Fujita bowed to both. "Well, I will leave you two to sort out the details. Good day."

When the door was closed, Tatewaki was next to her. "Clever, Kuno. Did you ask for me to be in this meeting this morning?" her voice was ice. She couldn't be drawn in by him again. He would be her ruin. He only leaned towards her.

"Of course not, Nabiki. He wanted you here because of your proposal. I think he's after you." His grin let the implication hover for a second. "Perhaps he has a job he wants you to take." He finished.

"I really do want to hear your marketing plan, Tatewaki."

"And I really do want to talk with you over lunch, Nabiki." She closed her laptop, ignoring his proximity.

"This is a business lunch, sir." She kept her voice even and polite in hopes of dissuading him of her affection. His voice was soft in reply.

"Certainly, Madam." She swallowed, then checked the door again as he continued. "I don't know why you are really upset with me –" she opened her mouth to interject, but he cut her off. "But I want a chance to make it up to you." She had a rush of anger at his cockiness.

"You have said you loved many people, Kuno, and I don't know that I want to be one of them." she picked up her computer and prepared to stand.

"Nabiki, when will you forgive the sins of my youth and realize that I love _you_ and _only you_?" he sounded exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Kuno-san, but regrettably I have a prior engagement for lunch. Please send me an overview of your plan via email."

* * *

How did she keep ending up in these situations with this man? Somehow, he was sitting across from her in a tea shop.

"Nabiki, what is this really all about? You won't see me, won't talk to me. This can't be all because I told you I loved you. What is going on?" she pursed her lips and went with nonchalance.

"Kuno-baby, loving you is a liability."

"How so?" his soft frown made her want to kiss him. How to make him understand?

"Remember when you said your goal was to 'woo' me?" he nodded, the frown ebbing from his forehead. "What was your plan from there?" He was surprised at the question.

"Well, to get to know you better, and if I fell in love with you and you with me, my hope was-is to ask you to marry me. … Down the road some." He always got slow when he was embarrassed or unsure of how he would be received. When she didn't respond, he continued. "In that same conversation, I asked you if I had a shot. I want to ask you again now: do I still have a shot, Nabiki?" He could be her ruin. She put on her indifference.

"Here's the thing, Kuno." She felt him lean closer to her. "Your life is in Nerima; my life is here."

"Not your life, Nabiki, just your job."

"My job _is _my life!" she shot back. He was already shaking his head.

"No, it's not. Your life includes work, but also your family, the dojo, and me. All of those things are in Nerima." Why were all these people trying to get her to stay in that place? Couldn't they see that she needed to be more in the action of the world? That she couldn't be happy there?

"I left there for this job. This very good job with excellent benefits, mobility, and a hefty paycheck. I visit Nerima now." She drained her teacup and set it back on the table. "I already had this conversation years ago with Kasumi. I am not leaving Chiyoda; therefore, our futures are incompatible."

He seemed to be the offended party now. Anger shadowed his face as he squeezed the teacup in his hand. "So, what has been going on all these months if you had no intention of this going anywhere?"

Why did she say things like this?

"You were so persistent, I figured I'd get some free meals and some entertainment for a while, see what happens." Getting rid of Kuno would be painful, but it was the only way to preserve her dream.

Anger was in every line of this beautiful man. He stood and squared his strong shoulders. Nabiki had a small spark of fear, like she had poked a bear too many times. "I see." He fixed his gaze on her face. "Then please consider this the end of my generosity." And then, he was gone. Nabiki watched his straight form stride out, then slumped in her seat.

She grimaced as she pulled out her credit card. He had stuck her with the check.


	5. Summer Returns

**Summer**

Nabiki hated that she missed him. She threw herself into her work, missing the time spent with him that had somehow gotten more frequent over the past couple of months. She missed his companionship, texts, and in the middle of the night, she admitted to missing his love for her. She had figured out what exactly had happened to cause this scenario she was not expecting. It was just his declaration that had triggered her fear of being a housewife, no longer contributing to the world of business.

It was strange, the last time she had spoken to Kasumi on the phone, she felt like it was becoming more real. And she didn't like it.

"_How are you and Kuno doing?" _instead of the usual casual reply, she answered rather harshly.

_"We broke up. Don't ask about him." _Her sister did not follow this directive.

Only a week later, she started texting.

_I had tea with Kuno-san today._

_ I asked you not to talk about him._

_ You said not to ask you about him. He loves you. You should make up._

_ Did he put you up to this?_

_ Of course not! He has too much pride for that. If you don't fix this, you could lose him forever._

_ Since I broke up with him, that was the goal._

_ You love him. You're just mad because you think he wants to steal your dreams._

_ Since when are you on his side?_

_ I am on __**your**__ side, little sister. And __**you**__ love Tatewaki Kuno._

Nabiki threw the phone to her bed. She couldn't afford to throw it out the window like she wanted. By the time she picked it up again, Kasumi had texted again.

_He wants you to be happy. Try to work out your miscommunication. To do this, you have to be __**honest**__. No lies and __**apologize**__!_

_Thanks for that unsolicited advice._

_You're welcome! _😊_ See you Saturday!_

"That woman is immune to sarcasm." She muttered to herself as she flopped on her bed.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Nabiki griped to herself as she rang the bell at the gate of Kuno House. Kasumi had convinced her to visit while in town staying with the Tendos and she was already regretting it. It had been two weeks since she had last seen or heard from Tatewaki and Kasumi told her that if she wanted that to change, it was her turn to reach out.

"That poor man has done enough reaching, Nabiki." Cutting Kuno out of her life had been harder than she had thought it would be. He invaded her thoughts every single day and nothing seemed to keep him at bay. So, here she was to talk to Tatewaki and somehow convey to him what happened that day two weeks ago.

The Kuno's strange and small servant, Sasuke, answered the gate. He looked surprised. "Tendo Nabiki? What brings you here to Kuno House?"

"I'm here to see Tatewaki, is he home?" Sassuke was a little taken aback by her familiarity with his master's given name, but nodded.

"Yes, he is practicing in the dojo, come with me." She followed him through that strange and somewhat perilous house. In spite of its eccentricities, there was a definite smell of wealth. The old kind. Sasuke preceded her into the training hall. Her heart squeezed when she saw him going through a kendo kata. She had grown up around martial arts and knew that Kuno was very good. But watching him was magnificent.

"Master Kuno!" Sasuke called out, "you have a visitor." As Tatewaki turned, he caught sight of Nabiki standing there. He stopped immediately, leaning his wooden shinai against his shoulder. His surprise and sadness were quickly replaced with bravado and he dismissed Sasuke with a nod. He stood straight and tall and did not approach her, but simply held her gaze, waiting. She stepped into the room and walked towards him. Her carefully planned speech melted from her mind and all she could think of was how much she missed him.

As she walked closer, she could see him stiffen, bracing himself for her proximity. She knew he wouldn't physically hurt her, so she slipped her arms around his shoulders, standing on tip toe to do so. His posture made it a little difficult to reach him. Heat radiated from him and his clothes were darkened with sweat. She had to speak; it was her turn. Her voice was little more than a whisper. "I'm sorry. I love you. I didn't know how much until I was so horrible to you." She felt some tension leave his shoulders. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want to talk with you, to give some explanation for myself. To apologize." She raised her eyes to his and gently tugged on his neck so that his face was level with hers. "You and I love each other. Please let's fix this." She gently kissed him. For a moment, he was stiff, but seemed to be making a decision. She felt him lower his arm and heard the shinai hit the floor before he gathered her into a warm embrace. He sighed in relaxation before kissing her again.

* * *

"…so, Kasumi explained about your dreams and why you had such a hard time with the idea of a future together with me."

They were sipping tea in the sitting room of Kuno House, Kuno in fresh clothes, served by a very unhappy looking Sasuke. "I know your job in Chiyoda is important to you and you don't want to throw away your career to get married—"

"Wait a minute, is this you proposing?"

He set his cup down to watch her more closely. "I love you, Nabiki. I want to marry you."

She shook her head. "This is not how you are proposing to me."

He nodded, albeit a little hesitantly. "Alright… this is not me proposing. However, as I was saying, the way I see it, we have two options for … continuing our relationship. Either I move to Chiyoda and operate the foundation from there, or you leave your job at Japan Investments Corp.—" she raised an eyebrow and was about to open her mouth, "—hear me out—and become the vice president of marketing and fundraising for the foundation." Her jaw settled into a hard line. He continued. "You may experience a pay cut, but you aren't really in it for the money."

"Correction," she interjected, "I _love_ the money. You know that."

"Here you could put all your talent and energy in building up a small foundation into something truly amazing."

"A foundation's focus isn't to earn money, but to do good. I'm not a do-gooder." He smirked.

"Then why did you get Japan Investments Corp. to sponsor the exhibition?"

"Because I love you, obviously. Plus, it was a good move for _Japan Investment's bottom line."_

"Being married to me, you would have all the money you need. You could live here with me instead of that shoebox, have a challenging and fulfilling job, be near your family, and we could go to Chiyoda for dinner if you like." He was giving her his most charming smile. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." she really did consider it. All in all, it wasn't a bad idea. She had been trying to get into the community engagement department at Japan Investments Corp., here she could skip some of the rungs of the ladder. However, there were sacrifices as well. She put on her most business-y face. "Thank you, Kuno-san, for your _business _proposal. I will need to consider it before returning with an answer." His smile faltered briefly, but then came back full force.

"Sounds like it just might work out."

"Possibly. I will have to get back to you on that one. In the meantime, why don't you get my boyfriend and come to the dojo for dinner?" They both stood up.

"Boyfriend, not fiancé?" he slipped an arm around her shoulders as they moved to leave the room. She swatted him lightly.

"Not without a good proposal."

"Ahh, women."

* * *

"Why do you sometimes call me Tatewaki and others Kuno?" They were on a blanket in the grass of the East Gardens, he with his head in her lap, she playing with his hair. Seeing them from the road, she would have been disgusted. Actually being here with his eyes searching her face, she was strangely happy. He was Kuno today, as they seemed to be his preferred clothes. She decided to go with puzzled. "What do you mean?" He caught her left hand and examined it, tracing her fingers and turning the diamond ring that sparkled there. He was such a lover sometimes… "I mean, you are too… deliberate for it to be accidental."

"Do you have a preference?" she teased him, trying to deflect. He laughed.

"From you I will take any name but 'father', 'brother', or 'Ranma'."

"Why did you hate him so much?" she tried to be light about it. It was a time she would rather forget about, really. He closed his eyes.

"He was a rival. Let's not talk about that." Maybe she wasn't alone in that. "Sorry I brought it up." He opened his eyes again. "Back to the name thing. Surely you have a reason." She sighed and watched her fingers in his hair.

"Well, I suppose I do." His eyes flashed with humor.

"I knew it! Now tell me." He sat up and knelt next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Remember that first time you came to get me and you were wearing a suit instead of –" she gestured to his current clothes. He looked a little puzzled, then it cleared.

"That was the first time you called me Tatewaki."

"Yes, well, I guess I always thought of you as Kuno and I was surprised by how different you seemed. I mean, not just in your dress, but your whole manner is different when you dress more modernly."

"What do you mean? I am always the same."

"You're not. When you are dressed more traditionally, you act more traditionally. When you dress more modern, you act more … well, modern. I started thinking of your clothes as an indicator of your mode, so to speak." He looked surprised. Not what he was expecting…

"So today I am 'Kuno'." She felt her own small smile.

"Today you are 'Kuno-baby,'" the endearment rolled off her tongue and he seemed to grimace at the nickname. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "In a good way. You are more traditional, but also more familiar. Comfortable."

"I always thought that was an insult." Her smile turned wicked. She made her voice teasing to hide the honesty.

"Never!"


End file.
